


YuWin 4

by hchnsunflower



Series: Red Series [16]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Drunk Sex, Fucking, Gay Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchnsunflower/pseuds/hchnsunflower
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Red Series [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848928
Kudos: 11





	YuWin 4

Yuta opens the door to his apartment and entered inside, not batting an eye whether the other one would follow him inside. It's pretty clear from the way Yuta walks, he is still disturb by the scene he saw. He removes his jacket and threw it on the floor before sitting on his couch, back leaned on it. 

Yuta shakes his head in disbelief. He slowly glance to find Sicheng and saw him, standing still at the entrance. He arch a brow at him that made Sicheng walk his way towards him.

"I—I'm....Yuta, I fucking hate—" before the younger one continued, Yuta stands up to his level and looked into his eyes. Both of them gazes at each other, eyes locked at one another.

The black hair one bite his lower lip, averting his face from the older one. He holds his arm and caress it before looking back at Yuta.

"Yuta...I-I am so stupid. I am sorry. I really am sorry that—" Yuta cuts his words by kissing him without warning.

The older one deepens the kiss and enters his tongue inside the other one as his hands caress his arms going to his neck.. And suddenly, he chokes him, making Sicheng having a hard time.

Yuta pushes the other one down on the couch, breaking the kiss and his touch from him. While the younger one gasps for air as he looks at the older.

"Do you hate me this much? You really have to do it in front of me?! Sicheng! We are trying to fix ourselves but it was only me who's fixing us!" Yuta tells, shouting. He runs his fingers through his hair and clicks his tongue. He shakes his head in disbelief before letting out a sigh to calm himself down.

The younger one tears began to fall as he looks at Yuta, getting mad at him for his stupidity. He can't believe himself that he would actually do that, knowing that Yuta was there. He is a foolishly one here. Yuta didn't do anything but patiently waits for him and yet, he screwed up. Big time.

"Yuta..." Sicheng utters, biting his lower lips. The older one glance at him. "Punish him" he tells him, now averting his gaze. 

Suddenly, Yuta raises his a brow at him, crossing his arms, confused. "What the—I can't hurt you. I can't bear to see you get hurt because of—"

"Hurt me. I love to see you hurt me. I am invincible of getting hurt. Punish me all you want. I know you want it too" The younger one teases, looking directly at the older one.

"Punish me with pain, Love" he seductively tells, letting out a mischievous smirk at the older one. "Fuck my life again, Daddy" he added, tauntly. 

Yuta carried Sicheng, his legs crossed around his hips, all wearning nothing. They both started kissing each other, craving for one's love as the older walks themselves upstairs to his bedroom.

The dark read haired one drops the younger one on his bed, he removes his necklace and watch, throws it away before crawling on top of the other one. He starts off sucking his nipples as his other hand plays the other one, making it hard.

Sicheng's eyes were twitch as cover his mouth while his other hand is holding onto Yuta's hair. He was already arouse by just a simple act that the older one was doing to him and yet he became more of it as Yuta travels his finger's down to his tiny hole and inserts two fingers

The younger one lets out sloppy and lewd sound as the older one fasten his speed, pumping up his hole, now has inserted three of them. Sicheng tighten his to Yuta, now hugging him as he yelps in pain.

"Love, quiet down. We're just....starting" The dark red one whispers to him before biting his neck. The younger one starts to get penetration yet he holds it until Yuta tells him to come.

"Y-Yuta...Ahhh....F-Faster! I'm about to—" Sicheng didn't get to finish his word when Yuta pulls his finger out,which made him come, semen everywhere. The black haired on pants, feeling tired already.

Yuta looks at the younger one, smirking, then to the semen on his hand. He shameless lick it in front of him and suck his finger. It made Sicheng feel embarrass and turns away his gave from him.

The dark red haired one get up from his bed and went to get something inside his drawer. He pulls out his sex toys, such as handcuffs, dildo, cock ring and buttplug vibrator.

The younger one's eyes widen when he saw the toys. He immediately moves and covers himself as Yuta places it down near him.

"Be a good boy and come here." he commands, smirking. "Daddy will punish you" he continues.

Sicheng gulps as he saw Yuta's eyes, craving for him to use it with him. He didn't think twice and move closer to him. "You really wanted to use this on me, don't you?" he asked. And Yuta nods in agreement. "Yeah, who would have thought that someday, all of these toys are going to be useful" he answered him, smiling.

"Wrist" Yuta says. The younger one lets out his arms to him and Yuta used the handcuffs on him before pushing his laying down on his bed. He made Sicheng fix his position. He puts his feet up on the bed and spread his legs for the older one.

The dark red hair, playfully smiles at the younger one as he moves his face to his manhood and sucks it, deep throat. The other one les out a sharp moan when Yuta, without warning, inserts the buttplug vibrator inside his hole. He controls it while he plays with his nipple.

Sicheng can feel himself twitch much because of the pleasure he is recieving, he hold on the sheets but still the feeling is unbearabke. He closes his eyes as he bite his lips, preventing to make such sloppy moans around. He could feel himself coming again because of the vibrator down in his whole.

The younger one was struggling to free himself from the handcuffs. He wanted to do it already, making him having more pervert and wet those about him and Yuta. He wanted more other than this. He wants his ex lover's manhood. He was Yuta to fuck him so good right now. The lewdness inside him came out.

"Yuta, I'm coming—Ahh!" Sicheng comes out, when the buttplug fell off of his hole. He messed the room again, it made Yuta feel so alive and horny as much as he is right now.

Yuta pulls Sicheng immediately closer to him and inserts his manhood inside, making the younger one curse in huge pain. He felt like he was torn when the older one pulls him by his arms and strongly thrust into him. He felt his body trembling in pain as he closes his eyes, hoping that he won't get pregnant by tonight. He wasn't prepared and hasnt taken pills for weeks now, it was worrying him because he finally decided that he won't go back to the way he and Yuta were. Just this having sex with him was already enough for him. He doesn't want to go further with him anymore. He is completely fucking done. He meants it, this time around.

"Yuta!!" The black hair yelps. Yuta pulls him up and carries him, still thrusting. They change place and sat on the sofa. Yuta gestures Sicheng to do this thing and so he did but before that, he unlocked the handcuffs, freeing the younger one.

Immediately, Sicheng thrust into Yuta's manhood and kisses him. He pumps himseld harder and rough, feeling then pleasure he wants, he was holding on to his shoulder as Yuta place with his manhood while his other hand pinches his nipples.

The younger one was feeling so good, he can't express how much it feels to be fuck like this, it excited himself. He anticipates forcthis to happened that he is doing his best to satisfy Yuta and himself.

"Ahh—Love! Ahh...ahhh" Sicheng moans loudly. 

Yuta helps him fasten his pace as he is now holding on to his hips. He lets out a groan as he watches Sicheng. He bite his lower lip when he felt himself penetrating. He didn't tell Sicheng it until both of them came. Sicheng in front of him, while Yuta inside him.

The two of them pants, covered with sweats, as they look at each other. Sicheng bite his lower lip before placing his head down on Yuta's neck. His legs were trembling in pain but he could careless about it. He hugs Yuta around his neck and bite his ears. It made Yuta clap his ass.

"Spank me, Daddy" Sicheng ordered and Yuta did was his told, repeatedly. The younger one moans before looking back at Yuta. He gave him a smile and kissed him on lips.

"I fucking love you" he mutters, breaking the kiss. Suddenly, Yuta smiles at him and caress his face. "Damn you, I fucking love you more" he replied before kissing his Sicheng again.

The two of them ended up fucking again until it was 1 in the morning. They both went back to the bed, covered themselves with sheets, still naked, as they cuddle next to each other. This is what Yuta wanted more than anything, being with Sicheng alone. He will do everything to get his dream, his home, his love back once again.

But can he tame Sicheng once again? For one last time? Even if the other one has already given up his love for him. What may the future brings, Yuta won't love nobody unless it's Sicheng. He is his only and only love. And forever will be. Even afterlife.


End file.
